Decisiones
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: ¿Quien diria que la loca de Trealawny tendria razon en algo al tirar la baraja egipcia para el? Porque la vida esta hecha a base de decisiones y el ya la habia elegido a ella. Para el reto Arcanos Mayores del foro Weird Sisters. Carta 5 Hierofante.
1. Decisiones

**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de J. K. ROWLING. La historia es producto de muy acelerada imaginación. Para el reto Arcanos Mayores del foro Weird Sisters. Mi primer reto.

* * *

><p><strong>DECISIONES<strong>

Título: DECISIONES

-Género: ROMANCE/DRAMA

-Personajes: DRACO MALFOY&HERMIONE GRANGER

-Censura: APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO.

-Un breve summary del one shot. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la loca de Trewlany tendría razón aquella vez que tiro la baraja egipcia para el? Porque aunque le costaba aceptarlo, sabia que había sido gracias a esa loca que había cambiado su mentalidad. Porque poco a poco había ido aceptando sus sentimientos hacia ella. Para el Foro Weird Sisters. Reto Arcanos Mayores

* * *

><p>La había observado crecer. Siempre se había sentido como un jodido intruso en su vida. Y es que, desde la primera vez que la vio, apenas siendo una infante, sus hermosos ojos chocolates y sus rizos dorado-cobrizos habían atraído su atención particularmente.<p>

Hermione Granger no era una niña a la que se pudiera calificar de preciosa. Pero en aquella ocasión, para su desventura le había atraído particularmente. Con ese aire de suficiencia al caminar y esa extraña sensación que transmitia su mirada.

Apenas la había visto durante una fracción de segundo y fue en ese mismo segundo en el que ella lo hechizo. Con su mirada dulce y su sonrisa de superioridad capto por completo su atención y se convirtió en el centro de su universo.

No era algo que el pudiera aceptar fácilmente. De hecho paso negándoselo la mayor parte del tiempo cuando la conocio. De hecho, había sido dentro de la vieja librería.

Era lista. Se notaba a leguas. Y no es que el hubiese estado muy dispuesto a aceptar aquello. En realidad le pesaba hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo que le intrigaba esa situación.

¿Qué tenia de especial esa mirada chocolate? –Se cuestionaba.

Había intentado investigar quien era ella. Probablemente una bruja venida de otro país, pues de haber vivido en Inglaterra el la conocería. Ojala fuese una sangre pura. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy siempre le había inculcado lo importante que era la pureza de la sangre.

**D&H**

No era que le importara. Pero el día que abordaron el expreso a Hogwarts la busco por todos lados. Esos indomables cabellos cobrizos eran fácilmente distinguibles a metros de distancia.

-He conocido a una niña muy particular, madre –Le había dicho casi en secreto a Narcissa Malfoy. Ojala vaya a Slytherin.

Su madre, si bien no le había puesto del todo atención (pues acomodaba su túnica para que luciera impecable) le había respondido.

-Recuerda, querido, no debemos mezclarnos con gente inferior a nuestro nivel social, aunque sean sangre puras e hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Molly Weasley, acompañada de siete pelirrojos.

-Lo se, madre. Es de tan mal gusto ver como una familia antigua sangre pura se mezcla con esos asquerosos muggles. –Habia respondido el, sin saber que ese era el inicio de su condena.

La había visto a lo lejos, ayudando a Neville (lo conocía, pues su abuela también provenía de un antiguo linaje de familias con sangre pura e incluso eran primos afortunadamente en cuarto o quinto grado) y alguna vez había jugado con el cuando pequeños.

Pero justo en ese momento sentía unas terribles ganas de lanzarle algún hechizo. Pues había arruinado su "encuentro casual" con la castaña. Porque ahora que la había observado de cerca, se había dado cuenta de que su cabello era castaño y no cobrizo. Aunque bastante indomable.

No había sido el viaje de sus sueños. Pero al final había sido un viaje bastante interesante ya que solo la pudo observar a lo lejos.

En cuanto la vio entablar conversación con Pansy, sintió una especie de alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Pansy no hablaría con una simple sangre sucia, y ella parecía muy feliz. Además, había encontrado a alguien a quien le encantaba, como a el la Historia de Hogwarts, y se imagino a su lado, riendo durante horas o tratando de encontrar lugares escondidos en el castillo.

Pero… todo se derrumbo. En cuanto el estúpido sombrero grito ¡GRIFFYNDOR!

La había enviado a la casa equivocada. Su padre jamas perdonaría que el se acercara a un león y el, siendo una serpiente, jamas se acercaría a uno. Aunque, pensó rápidamente que quizás con un poco de persuasión y un poco de influencia de su padre, al que tanto admiraba, lograra que cambiaran a la chica de casa.

La observo a lo lejos. Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, le pidió a su elfo investigar sobre sus orígenes y se sintió asqueado consigo mismo por estar pendiente tanto tiempo de una simple sangre sucia. Pero, lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de que se había vuelto tan amiga del imbécil cuatro ojos y la comadreja pobretona. No era que estuviera interesado en ella –se justificaba a si mismo- solo pensaba que quizás merecia mejor compañía.

**D&H**

Era increíble como ni siquiera con el pasar del tiempo pudiera sacar de su mente a la sangre sucia. Segundo grado había llegado y con el afán de captar su atención había hecho hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención. Incluso había pregonado a los cuatro vientos ser el heredero de Salazar. Y que ella, sin duda alguna, seria su siguiente victima.

Sin embargo, cuando aquel accidente ocurrio, se sintió devastado. Sabia que la cura tardaría por lo menos hasta final de curso. Por lo que, cada dia, se colaba hasta la enfermería y llevaba sus apuntes consigo, recitándoselos, como si ella realmente pudiera escucharlo. Aunque era una insufrible sabelotodo, aun sentía algo especial (aunque no sabia definir a ciencia cierta que era eso) que lo impulsaba a simplemente hacer aquello. Fue también aquel año, en el que descubrió la literatura muggle. Pues su elfo le había llevado un libro **"****orgullo ****& ****prejuicio****" **y cada dia, le leia un capitulo, pues su aroma y el separador aun estaban allí.

La mirada que le dirigio al salir de la enfermería le dio a entender que siempre lo había escuchado y eso, de alguna manera, lleno de calidez su corazón. Era bastante extraño. Pero le agradaba esa sensación. Pero también fue la primera vez que el conservo algo que no era suyo. Aquel libro que le había estado leyendo.

**D&H**

Tercer grado había llegado con la impactante noticia del escape de Azkabàn (la prisión mágica por exelencia) de los magos.

Sabia que ella gran amiga del elegido y también sabia como acercarse a ella. Afortunada, o desafortunadamente el si conocía la historia detrás de Sirius Black y pensaba utilizarla a cambio de algo.

Pero algo extraño ocurría, pues ella siempre parecía estar en dos lugares a la vez, aunque sabia que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Intento tras intento todo había quedado asi, y la sonrisa que ella le había regalado al fin del año anterior poco a poco se había desvanecido dando paso a un coraje desmedido. Pues ella miraba de una manera distinta a la comadreja pobretona y eso no le agradaba. Podía ser una sangre sucia, pero merecia algo mejor. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Sin embargo, lo que mas lo cabreo, fue justo aquella tarde cuando la vio tan feliz, tomada de la mano de aquel pobretón y de san Potter. Porque, al final estaba molesto por eso. Y había hecho hasta lo imposible porque ella volviera a mirarlo a él. Solamente a él.

Y todo desencadeno en aquel insulto que se le escapo sin que el pudiera detenerlo y esa mirada de odio y coraje que lo acompañarían el resto de su vida. Por eso actuo asi. Por eso daño al semigigante y a ese hipogrifo. Porque sabia que por lo menos asi siempre estaria en su mente.

**D&H**

Cuarto grado había llegado con la noticia de un espectacular baile y la promesa de la fama y la fortuna con el torneo de los tres magos y la visita de dos escuelas de magia al castillo. Beuxbatons y Dumstrang. Aunado con la entrada de una adolescencia en plenitud y las hormonas revoloteando a mil por hora, Draco se había dado cuenta de la bonita forma del cuerpo que había tomado la sangre sucia. No podía parar de insultarla. Seguía siendo su mas efectivo medio de defensa.

Pero sintió su cuerpo arder en llamas cuando se dio cuenta que todas las tardes el idiota campeón búlgaro se la pasaba observando a **"****SU****" **–Desde cuando era su –se cuestiono. Sangre sucia favorita. Y sus celos no se habían hecho esperar. Aunque supo disimularlos perfectamente.

El hecho de verla casi ahogarse le paralizo el corazón. Pero lo que sin duda quebró su temple y a su vez le dio la determinación para saber que ella seria solo de él fue el hecho de verla convertida en una autentica princesa de la mano de aquel gorila sin cerebro. A partir de allí sus pasos habían sido calculados. Había comenzado a idear un plan para atraerla hacia el, como la miel a las moscas y no dejarla escapar jamas de su lado. Esa noche el pobreton había ayudado sin saberlo. Pues después de que se dio cuenta de sus insultos, había salido tras ella y le había ofrecido **un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas**. Esa había sido la primera de las noches en las que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa sincera y un sonrojo cuando comparo su mirada con la luz de las estrellas. Fue la primera vez que escucho llamarlo "_**Draco**_**"****. ****Sin ****malicia, ****sin rencores, ****ni ****resentimiento. ****A ****la ****vez ****que é****l ****le ****había ****llamado:**** "**_**Dulce ****castaña**_**"****.**

Esa había sido la primera noche, de todas las que planeaba pasar a su lado. Ya encontraría incluso la manera de hacerle ver lo benefico a su padre de que alguien como ella estuviera a su lado.

Pero las cosas no siempre son como lo imaginan y un revés del destino puede hacer cambiar muchas cosas… y vaya si el lo sabia. O, mejor dicho, lo comprobaría.

**D&H**

Quinto grado y la presión de ser el mejor habían hecho que de nuevo su relación se volviese a distanciar.

Su padre rara vez le dirigía la palabra. Y cuando lo hacia, solo era para insultarlo. Para hacerle ver lo mediocre que estaba siendo al ser superado por una "sangre sucia". Sin embargo, a el poco le importaba y sabia que su madre había intuido algo, pues lo había acorralado una tarde, aunque el había logrado salir airoso. Contestando con simples monosílabos y evasivas.

El cambio de director o, mejor dicho, la brigada inquisitorial que había establecido la enviada del Ministerio de Magia Dolores Umbridge le habían dado la pauta para volver acercarse a ella y saber cada uno de sus movimientos.

La había estado cuidando desde las sombras. Pues, incluso antes de que la información llegara a manos de Dolores Umbridge pasaba por el. Había sido de esa manera en la que el sabia que estaban en la sala de menesteres. Y siempre había evitado formular la pregunta correcta. Y siempre había tenido una manera muy especial de comunicarse con ella.

Aunque no niega que lo lleno de furia el saber que había compartido con Potter y compañía su manera de comunicarse. **Los galeones encantados** había sido algo que habían planeado juntos para poder estar en contacto. La necesidad de saber acada segundo del dia que ella estaba bien lo habia orillado a buscar una forma de estar siempre pendiente de ella y saber por ella misma que se encontraba bien, para poder estar tranquilo y feliz por ella. Por eso, cuando se entero y la furia lo invadio, no pensó con claridad y dejo que la atraparan. Si ella no lo valoraba el tampoco lo haría.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió. Después de ver a la maniaca de Umbridge en acción y tratando de dañarla. No era que le importara lo que le sucediera a Potter y compañia. Siempre habia sido ella. Solo ella y su bienestar. Pero, al parecer a ella no le importaba lo que el sintiera pues se escapo del lugar seguro en el que estaba.

Cuando supo que ella había ido al Ministerio el pánico invadio su cuerpo. Su padre y su tia Bellatrix no dudarían en acabar con ella. Ellos eran muy fuertes. Esa fue la primera noche que en verdad experimento miedo por alguien mas, además de el.

Cuando la vio regresar, ella simplemente se lanzo a sus brazos. Era un gesto único y sencillo. Las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el no supo si fueros, horas, minutos o segundos los que transcurrieron. Solo supo que ella lloro en sus brazos aquella noche y solo las lechuzas habían sido testigos de aquel encuentro como cada noche desde aquella del baile del torneo. Esa noche, había conservado un listón que sujetaba su cabello. Aquel que se iria a formar parte de sus recuerdos.

**D&H**

Sexto grado había llegado. Sin embargo aquel verano había sido el peor de su vida. Con su padre preso por robar algo en el Ministerio y con la presión que ejercia sobre el aquel maldito mestizo supo que lo mejor era alejarse de ella si quería protegerla.

La siguió observando a lo lejos. Como cuando niño. Solo que esta vez y sin que nadie lo supiera, Dobby, el elfo libre, era quien solia contarle lo que ella hacia.

Incluso, si se había acercado a la fiesta de Slughorn y su famoso "Club de las eminencias" no había sido con el fin de vigilar que el estúpido de McLaggen no la tocara. Aunque claro por fuera parecía cualquier otra cosa.

Ese año también encontró una nueva amiga. No la quería tener cerca. No cuando sabia que el se estaba convirtiendo en algo que a ella le repugnaba. Un asqueroso y vil morti¡fago.

Por ello, cada tarde se encerraba en los baños de Myrtlte, la llorona. Hasta que una tarde alguien mas se acerco al compartimento de al lado.

Ya ni siquiera recuerda como empezó todo. Solo sabe que la voz a su lado era bastante tranquilizadora. Casi serena. Confio en quien fuese que estuviera en el cubículo posterior. A cambio de un trato. Nada de nombres. Nada de casas. Allí solo eran _**Rose & Scorpius**_.

Había sido ella quien le había ayudado a reparar el armario evanescente. Había sido ella quien le había ayudado a tomar la decisión de tomar la ayuda del anciano director.

Pero nada sucedió como debía. Se suponía que el director siempre estaba en su oficina. Pero no aquella maldita noche, en la que por fin había logrado completar su misión.

**Una ****vez ****convocada ****la ****marca ****tenebrosa, ****se ****había ****ido ****a ****buscar ****al ****director, ****y ****en ****cuanto ****le ****había ****informado ****al ****profesor ****Snape de lo sucedido, ****y ****este ****le ****había ****respondido ****que ****el ****director ****había ****salido a una mision, él ****había ****salido ****de ****allí ****hecho ****una ****furia y con ese sentimiento de impotencia.** Ahora tendría que completar aquello que tanto temia. Matar al director.

Se había acercado al baño a llorar y fue allí donde descubrió una rosa negra y una carta con un dije. Era ella. Siempre lo supo. Siempre estuvo para el. **"****Hiciste ****lo ****correcto ****y ****eligiras ****sabiamente****" ****Siempre ****tuya ****H.**** –****Firmaba.**

Pero nada salio como debía y aquella noche el director había muerto a manos de su padrino y el había terminado prisionero en su propia mansión.

**D&H**

No le agradaba la idea del todo, aun sufria pesadillas al ver a su profesora de estudios muggles (aunque nunca la llego a cursar) Charity Burbage, morir en su propio comedor.

Aquel año había sido un verdadero infierno. Había desquitado su coraje con todo aquel que se había cruzado en su camino. Lo único que lo consolaba era el hecho de saber que ella seguía a salvo. Escondida en algún lugar.

Pero todo su mundo se desmorono en cuanto vio al imbécil de Greyback con ella en sus brazos. ¿Qué hacia ella allí? –Se pregunto con desesperación.

Se suponía que ella estaba a salvo. Escondida. El imbécil de San Potter se lo había jurado. Pero ella estaba allí, en su mansión, capturada por carroñeros.

No se atrevio a reconocerlos. Sabia que quien peor la pasaría seria ella. Ella seria a quien mas dañaran. Potter se podía ir a la mierda al no saber cumplir sus promesas.

Cuando su tia los descubrió, había sido ella quien había pagado las consecuencias. Había sido su tia quien la había ultrajado. Quien la había maltratado y el había sido muy cobarde al no defenderla.

Pero simplemente se había paralizado. ¿Cómo detener a alguien tan desquiciada como su tia? Sabia que si intercedía por ella su tia la heriría aun mas.

Pero algo cambio y Dobby había aparecido y se la había llevado junto a Potter y compañía.

**D&H**

Ya ni siquiera recuerda que es lo que sucedió. Solo se recuerda asi mismo en el castillo vigilándola a lo lejos. Para que nadie la atacara. Habia matado incluso a Dolohov, cuando intento atacarla por la espalda.

En cuanto oyo al inútil de San Potter el lugar al que se dirigía, supo que no debía perderla de vista. El inútil cuatro ojos solo la meteria en mas peligros.

Pero no fue como todo sucedió. Nuevamente sus celos hicieron acto de presencia y esta vez justificada, cuando se dio cuenta del hecho de que a inútil comadreja había pregonado que ella era su novia.

-Ella era suya. Ningun pobreton tenia derecho a tocarla. –Se dijo internamente. Pero, debido a su falta de atención, no se dio cuenta cuando Crabble había conjurado el fuego maldito que comenzó a expandirse por toda la sala.

Había pensado, como cualquier persona coherente en huir. Y lo hizo. Cuando vio que ella iba en dirección opuesta, no supo que hacer.

Mientras subia una escalinata pensó que era el mejor modo de morir y asi no pensar en el mañana. La había visto a los ojos y una mirada había sido mas que suficiente para saber que la comadreja no mentia. Morir. –Penso. Es lo mejor que podría pasarle.

Pero no había podido ser asi y Potter lo había salvado. Aunque Crabble había muerto a causa de su estupidez.

No lo pudo evitar y golpeo a la comadreja. Quería gritarle. Pero sabia que no tenia ese derecho.

Al final, se había unido a la batalla de Hogwarts. Morir. Vivir. ¿Qué importancia tenia? ¿De que valia cuando ella jamas estaría a su lado?

Pero…. Su madre era una buena razón para esforzarse. Por eso había ido con ella cuando lo había llamado. Por eso procuro no voltear a verla. No quería dirigirle una sola mirada.

Al final, Potter gano. Pero a el, la guerra le había robado lo que mas amaba.

**D&H**

Curiosa es la vida. Curioso es el destino. Y diecinueve años después no puede evitar abrir aquella caja y ver aquellos recuerdos. La fotografía tomada a lo lejos del primer curso. Aquel libro ya tan desgastado que de a poco se resquebrajaba por lo antiguo, que jamas devolvió en segundo curso. El ardor de su mejilla y la mirada que ella le devolvió en tercer grado. El pañuelo con el que había secado sus lagrimas en el baile de cuarto grado. El liston que aun conservaba su esencia a vainilla de la noche en quinto grado que lloro en sus brazos. La rosa negra y la breve nota que aun conservaba como muestra de su incondicional apoyo en sexto grado y finalmente un galeón. El galeón de aquel regreso de curso en el que escribia. Siempre te amare. Te vere en el castillo.

La guerra había dejado muchas perdidas. Pero también enseñanzas. Después de tomar mucho valor y también un poco de suerte embotellada había ido a hablar con ella. Le había explicado cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba en su vida. Pues ella era su mundo.

No supo si fue por el felix felicis o por casualidad, pero el pelirrojo había entrado en su casa, justo cuando ella respondia que también lo amba y el prometia enfrentar al mundo por estar a su lado.

Ahora, diecinueve años después no puede sentirse mas orgulloso de sus mellizos Rose & Scorpius en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Pues se había enfrentado a la ira de su padre y a las criticas del mundo por estar a su lado y lo había conseguido. Ella lo amaba y era todo lo que importaba.

Por eso ahora cuando ella le sonreía y estaba a su lado, sabia que había valido la pena conservar todos esos recuerdos.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que la loca de Trewanly le había dicho que el Hierofante marcaria su destino?

Sabe que si el no hubiese cambiado su mentalidad, probablemene no estaría a su lado y no seria feliz. Despues de todo, el hierofante es la carta del cambio y en el tarot egipcio parte de un cambio de pensamiento.

Por eso, en ese instante, cuando ella se acerca a el y ve su caja de recuerdos, no pueden evitar derramar una lagrima conjunta. Pues ella también ha sufrido mucho. Y no solo porque su alianza, su matrimonio había sido duramente criticado por ambos bandos. Sino porque le había costado la amistad de las personas que amaba y el se sentía un maldito cobarde por no saber defenderla.

Pero ella siempre le devolvía esa sonrisa y aseguraba que todo valia la pena con tal de estar a su lado. Por y para siempre. O por lo menos, hasta lo que les dure su eternidad. Porque cada segundo juntos lo es. Una dulce eternidad.

* * *

><p>No sabia si publicarlo o no. Me di cuenta del reto a las 11:20 de noche. Espero que las moderadoras me dejen participar. Realmente llego la idea de golpe y lo subi en cuanto lo termine.<p>

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el próximo**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Votaciones abiertas

**DECISIONES**

* * *

><p>Hola chicos y chicas que leen. Esta notita es para avisarles que ya están abiertas las votaciones en el foro Weird Sisters para el reto Arcanos Mayores.<p>

Si les gusto la historia les dejo el link para que voten. De ante mano gracias por su atención y su lectura.

http:/ _**forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 24064/ 54759682/ 1/**_

(Ya saben, sin espacios)

Ademas, de que hay otros one shots muy buenos. Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña locura y voten por el, sino, de cualquier manera gracias por estar allí leyendo.

Pd. 2 Comence a escribir el desgloce largo de esta historia. Estoy narrando que hubo más alla. Pues me di cuenta que a algunas de ustedes como a mi, les gustaría una descripción mas minuciosa de como es que fue su vida. ¿Qué opinan? Comenzare a subirlo después de que cierren las votaciones.

Pd. 3 Si, por ultimo pedirles que no dejen review en esta nota, cualquier duda o sugerencia estoy a su disposición en un pm y/o mensaje privado, pues borrare esta nota cuando comience a subir el nuevo capi.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena Princesita Hale<strong>

**Pies para que los quiero si tengo alas de imaginaciòn y puedo volar**

**(Frida Kahlo)**


End file.
